South Park High School
by BoneBanditKonner
Summary: It all started out that freshman year... tons of gay and het parings
1. I'm Back

**A/N: I thought of this story while reading "Before He Cheats" by Angelic Guardian, and I thought about what would happen, if in 4****th**** grade, Wendy moved and came back 5 years later? Well find out now:**

* * *

**WEndY's POV:**

I looked out the window of our family's Honda Odyssey and saw the town I hadn't been to for 5 years. It looked like a dump compared to the bustling streets of New York, which I had become accustomed to over the past 5 years.

Now I was back in this town, this little hick, redneck town. The buildings were close together like in those Clint Eastwood movies. I saw the high school in the distance, on a hill. I would be starting high school with all the other kids, so at least I wouldn't be SO out of place. High school is always the place where drama comes and has it's day of "My boyfriend is gay" or "These two lesbos fucked last night, and my buddy got it on tape!". But I manage, nobody has ever or will ever say I'm a lesbo, if they like all their teeth.

I saw an old boyfriend's house, with him and his dad arguing. Thank God not everything changed while I was gone. I saw a certain fatass's house over another hill; I wondered how much he had changed. The used to always argue, sometimes over me and my boyfriend in the bedroom (studying, perverts!) or me just falling alseep on his shoulder. God, that was one shitty drunk.

I saw a poor little boy's house. It looked like he wasn't so poor any more, the house looked in better shape, they had a car with wheels and the boy had a brand new parka on. Still orange. I guess things don't change after 5 years.

I saw the movie theater where me and my friends used to hang out; I also saw an elementary school. A school that harbored so many fond memories; like the time I beat up the certain fatass or when my best friend tried to kill me over some shitty list. Ah, those were good times.

Once I saw our new house, I immediately jumped out and started throwing things into the house. After I was allowed to leave, I went to my ex-boyfriend's house to surprise him. He certainly looked surprised.

I then saw my old best friend in the back.

I knew then what he and his dad had been arguing about. My friend had been kissing him and his dad walked in and swish-bang-boom, I was here. Damn, I felt like an idiot, I thought I would die of embarrassment, shock, anger and sadness all at the same time.

**Welcome Fucking Back to South Park, Shit-Hole and Drama Capital of the World**

* * *

**A/N: God, some drama. Sorry about the short chapter, I make the next one better! With names I might add!**

**Yours Fucking Truly,  
BoneBandit**


	2. He Doesn't Love Me?

**A/N: Thank you. I really liked your reviews, but I got my computer taken away, so I finished this story very sloppy so I could get it up.**

**Wendy's POV:**

I ran to the other side of the street, flicked Stan off and ran straight to the only person I knew who could help me: Kyle Brofloski.

I knocked on his door franticly and when he opened the door, I gasped, forgot everything and let my jaw touch the ground.

Kyle was taller than me by about 5 inches and his Jew-fro was completely gone. Now he had a short, clean cut and the most surprising part was that he was BLOND! But it was strawberry blond, so I guess he wanted to dye it bleach blond, but because of his hair…

I ignored the gorgeously sexy hair to tell him:

"What the fuck has gone on with this town since I was gone?" I half questioned, half screamed in his face.

"Okay," His voice had gotten deeper, but you could still recognize the voice, "Come in, sit down."

He said it like it was an order, but he still managed to make it sound friendly. "Does Stan still like me?" I asked, surprising even me for a second.

"Alright, let me call Kenny and he'll get to calling and hearing talk and shit like that." Kyle said, not even asking the mandatory "How was the trip?" or a "Have a nice flight?" or even a "Get out of here bitch!"

But, that was Kyle, always getting to the point and never adding any bullshit. He usually never lies or cheats on any of his boyfriends.

That's right, boyfriends. Kyle is gay; he talked to me on the phone almost all the time in New York. He told me about him dating Butters, his short, but happy affair with Tweek and even him trying to get a shot at Stan.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I was surprised that when Kyle answered the phone he said, "Kenny? Wendy's here and she want to know if Stan still likes her or not. Yeah. No I don't, Kenny! I want to be single so I can find a GIRL! I am going bi again! Yes I can! Shut up! Just answer me! He doesn't? Damn it, I know he does, he just wants people to think he let go. Call me back tonight, I try to tell her, she may not like it." Then the phone call was over.

That's all I could hear, but I think if you think like Kenny and go back and read the phone call again, you can figure out what Kenny said.

Kyle busted the news to me and told me it would be okay. I tried to stay strong, but I sat on his couch and just sobbed. Kyle sat down next to me and comforted me.

The next thing I knew, Kenny was at the door and ran in. The same (or at least close to the same) blond hair he always had, a new orange parka and a white scar running from his temple to the edge of his mouth.

"Jesus Christ," I kinda guessed that would be the first words out of Kenny's mouth, "Wendy! You're back!" Kenny sounded very excited, like he was waiting for me.

"I mean, shit it's been what? 5 years?" Kenny looked at Kyle and he nodded, "Damn, have you grown, what, 7 inches?"

"That's what happens after 5 years." I said, sadly, "I guess other things happen too."

"Oh, come on! You got Kyle! And I'm here!" said Kenny, sitting on the couch next to me. I looked straight into his eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"I guess a **LOT **of things after 5 years." Kyle said, smiling.

Kenny pulled away from me and said "Shut the hell up, I like this new Wendy." He sounded drunk and went back to kiss me again.

I guess a lot of things do change after 5 years…


	3. They BOTH Love Me?

**A/N: Ok, kyleisgod said this story was over… hmmm… I don't like that idea!**

**Wendy's POV:**

Ok, So I started high school with Kenny on my arm. Oh my god… Kenny… But whatever, he made out behind the gym sometimes and sat next to each other at lunch (Cartman: Oh my god, the bitch just got back and already she's whoring around!).

Whenever me and Kenny kissed, my friends would be like "Aw, you guys are so cute together." Kenny always wore his hood down and had cut his long blond hair a little shorter. His blue eyes always showed me when I looked into them; it was like a pool of water showing me perfectly.

**Kenny's POV:**

When I started high school, everyone was surprised to find me in a new parka, with the hood down, shorter blonde hair and Wendy on my arm! But damn, they loved it. We were the most popular freshman couple in the school. I was suddenly the cool kid. Then I tried out for football, I became super man! The people from the junior and sophomore team would say "hi" to me in the halls!

I loved the popularity and loved playing football for the school. I was a tight end and I was quick. When I say quick I mean QUICK. I could out run the running back in any kind of race. Except hurdles, I suck at hurdles.

After about a month, I started going to parties with Wendy and her friends and took them to sophomore and junior parties. I would never drink or do drugs though. Those are for posers. I just drank soda and ate chips. And let's not forget making out with Wendy here and there.

But my ascent to heaven was cut short by Kyle…

**Wendy's POV:**

Kyle said he liked me! I couldn't believe it! And then, Kenny came out as bi! Oh my god! It was crazy! Then…

_I was sitting on my couch… My parents away. Kyle then came over and sat down next to me to watch some T.V. I looked at Kyle. His new blonde hair, his biceps so big, his hair clipped close to his head on the sides, and high in on top. Almost like Duke Nukem. I leaned close to him, he turned towards me, we leaned towards each other, our eyes closed, suddenly, almost surprisingly, our lips collided._

That flashback made me forget I was with Kenny riding in his 1966 Mustang. Kenny always loved Mustangs. I couldn't tell him Kyle kissed me. And I defiantly couldn't tell him I liked it! It was a crazy week, just one thing after another. I hated that week. I was 14! I couldn't handle being in between two sexy, blond boys! I just couldn't handle it.

I told Kenny that Kyle kissed me and he admitted something I never thought would come out of Kenny's mouth:

"Yea, he told me that last night while I was admitting that I you, so we agreed to share you."

00000000000000000000

**A/N: OK, Break! Part 2 is just below. I thought about splitting these two up but I won't, just for kyleisgod and AnimeMixDJ. I love both of you guys! But what I can't believe is what Kenny said! DANG! Both liking a girl? Must be tough but Kenny is Kenny… so it makes sense. I know what you're thinking, "Shut the hell up and let me read," blah blah blah, here's part 2 you ungrateful bastard.**

00000000000000000000

"Wha-what?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yea, I like you, turns out he does too." Kenny said, not taking his eyes off of the road.

I was confused as all get out! They can't both like me when I like both of them and they can't be cool with it! Oh my god, my head hurt like hell. Kenny dropped me off at my house and I made out with him to show him that I liked him more.

Then I saw Kyle the next day and I liked him more… then Kenny… then Kyle…Kenny…Kyle…Kenny…Kyle… I knew I was gonna have to choose some time! I looked at the boys back and forth in the hallway as they stood and talked.

Kenny…Kyle…Kenny…Kyle…Kenny

I went to my locker and Kenny said Kyle has to ask her something.

"What?" I asked.

"You wanna go out sometime?" he asked.

I looked at Kenny, debating the thought. I said sure and Kenny face stayed the same. A sly little smile. "So, when are you going out with him?" Kenny asked.

"Sometime tomorrow at 8." I answered.

"Cool, I'm hanging out with him today, if you wanna come. I'm sure he'd like it." Kenny said, with the same sly smile.

_Oh my god. What did I do? _Were the only thoughts in my head.


	4. I, For One, Like This Idea

**A/N: Ok, After my amazing comeback, I thought it was good to take time on the next few chapters of my stories, as I always should have. But now, I will stop playing Zelda and start writing Zelda, as the same for Bully. I will stop watching South Park (only for a few hours) to write bits and parts of this story and Turn Da Page (Great story, by me, read it!). Now, on to the misadventures of Wendy, Kenny, Kyle and their epic 3 way:**

**Wendy's POV:**

The date with Kyle was nice. We went to this amazing restaurant called Hector's Casa. It was a Mexican restaurant owned by Hector Juarez. Kyle got 3 tacos with their special "Volcano Explosion" sauce thrown in. Kyle didn't mind, he loves spicy stuff. I had nachos with salsa, cheese, Volcano Explosion sauce, Hot sauce, Mild sauce and even peppers! This was an amazing restaurant and I was so glad that Kyle could take me. I really did like him… but there was always Kenny; and I didn't think Kenny was too happy to see me go on a date with his best friend.

Kyle dropped me off at my house on the way home; he walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight and I went inside to see my parents fighting again. They always fought, especially over me and my choice of boyfriends. My mom always favored Kenny, sure Kenny had a rough inside, but he was caring and loyal to a fault. My dad always favored Kyle for his all a round goodness and for his money. Kyle's dad had gotten some big cases while I was away and became as rich as Token Black. But none of them liked Stan when I was dating him. So as my parents were fighting, (they didn't notice me) I slipped up stairs to find Stan in my room.

"What the hell are you doing here, asshole?" I asked him, very unpleasantly.

"I came to say I was sorry. For everything." He said.

"Like that's gonna work this time, Stan. Last time you said you would never cheat on me again."

"I didn't cheat on you-"

I cut him off-"How long were you doing that with Bebe."

"But-"

"How long, Stan? Huh?" My voice was angry now, and slightly scared, but I knew how to hide that from Stan.

"About four years. I cheated on you for a year, while you were gone. I needed someone. I never really liked Bebe, I love you!" Stan said, putting his head down.

"So… We were in a long distance relationship for 2 years after I left and half the fucking time, you were cheating on me! I never want to see you again. I hate you Stan. Get out of my house." I said. Stan just stood there. "Out now before I decide to blow your brains out."

Stan looked confused, so I took out a gun from the closet. It was the same pistol that me and Bebe fought over on the roof of the school that one time. I threaten to blow his brains out one more time and he left the room. I knew the gun was going to kill someone one day. It already killed Kenny once, but he wasn't immortal anymore. He gave up being immortal so he could be normal.

I knew the gun was an insane thing to put in this situation. Stan would probably have told someone about it. But I pulled it out anyway and I always kept it under my bed. Now I know why…

**Kenny's POV:**

"So, how'd your date with Wendy go?" I asked Kyle as we sat on my couch. "Alright, I guess. I kinda threw up from nerves afterwards. And also from the tacos…"

"Bad move going to Hector's and choosing tacos on a date night you dumb ass." I said to him. Changing the subject I asked, "What did you guys talk about?"

"How me and Stan aren't friends anymore." Kyle answered sadly.

"Oh, right." The whole story flooded back into my head…

"'_Cause I don't fucking like you Kyle. I'm not gay"_

"_Then why did you kiss me, Stan?"_

It was a painful story with more painful words. Most of them said by Stan. Then Stan moved to the other side of town and away from Kyle…

_Kyle liked Stan. That was it. Then when Kyle told Stan that he liked him, Stan kissed him. After that, Kyle couldn't understand why Stan wouldn't talk to him about what happened that night. Kyle confronted him about it one night:_

"_Stan, why did you kiss me and then not talk to me about it?"_

"'_Cause I don't fucking like you Kyle. I'm not gay"_

"_Then why did you kiss me, Stan?"_

"_Because I thought I did! I thought, for one, horrible second, I was gay for you. But I know now I'm not," Stan paused for a second, "Me and Bebe are having an affair. I'm cheating on Wendy."_

"_Stan, you're a complete asshole!"_

"_Screw you! Welcome to my world! Full of cheaters, liars, hookers, but not gay people. I want you out of my life. Now. Get out of my room, my house, my town, and my life. Now, before I decide I want to start beating the shit out of gays."_

"_Fine, Stan. I'll go. But one day, you'll regret this. You'll regret everything you ever did to me tonight. I'll make sure of it."_

Kyle was right. Stan did regret everything he ever did to Kyle… but I'll get to that later…

**A/N: Ooooo Suspense! I love it! I think I nailed gay hating Stan. Not much with Kyle or Wendy though… But check back in a few days for the next chapter in… The Untapped! **


	5. The Suicide Note

**A/N: Ok, I'm totally cool for putting this up and I love the reviews I got from you guys. I love you all. Especially AnimeMixDJ, I love her the most!**

**Kenny POV:**

Love is a strange thing. Back when Kyle and me were going out with Wendy, everything was perfect, until Stan moved back and started going to our school.

Stan broke up with Bebe after 4 years and started going out with Tammy Warner, a sophomore. It was almost the end of the year and relationships started to die off. But not me, Kyle and Wendy's, we were inseparable. We had all of our classes together, so we were rarely apart. But when the end of the year came, Kyle became depressed. He started cutting himself, only me and Wendy knew that, though.

I tried to bring the old Kyle back by saying, "We're not going to grow apart, and we'll always be together, for better or worse. You're my brother, maybe more."

"That's what I'm afraid of Kenny. If, no, scratch that, WHEN we break up, I'll lose both of my best friends… I gotta say something to you Kenny… I love you."

I was shocked. "I'm not gay Kyle! I just thought that you and me could share Wendy, not have this kind of three way. I don't like that idea, Kyle!"

"But Kenny, I-"

Kyle was cut off by me leaving and slamming the door behind me. Little did I know that those would be my last words to Kyle…

**This is the note found on Kyle's bed the day after the shooting:**

_Dear, the Good People of South Park,_

_I went into Wendy's room. She wasn't home. I looked under the bed and sure enough, like the rumors said, a case holding a gun was there. I'll make Kenny and Stan and everyone else pay. I knew exactly what I would do. I knew Kenny gave up immortality. I knew Stan wasn't immortal either. I was ready, a gun, a plan and an insane mind, torn by all the ridicule, hate and relationship issues I've had to endure. Kenny made a fatal mistake rejecting me and making that damn three way. And Stan should die for hurting me 3 years ago. Now that I think about it, Bebe and Tammy should die too for their part in making me do this._

_God, South Park will pay. It will pay for what it made me endure. My death list is on the other side of this note. Look at it and check off who all I killed. If they are all dead, then thank the Lord. I've saved kids from humiliation and torment. Look at the list now for those who are ready._

_Stan Marsh  
Kenny McCormick  
__Wendy Testaburger  
__Eric Cartman  
__Tammy Warner  
__Bebe Stevens_

_-Kyle Broflowski _

**3****rd**** person POV:**

The shooter looked at the school. He pulled the gun out of his bag and put it in his pocket; he rolled his shirt over it so no one could see it.

He walked into the school…

**A/N: OMFG! What's going to happen? Well, I already know so ha! And the twist at the end will surprise you all!**


	6. The Shooting

**A/N: I need OCs NOW! Send them in or I will find you. Please! We need freashmen for next year! But please read on and find out what happens when you get Kyle mad...**

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

The shooter looked at the school. He pulled the gun out of his bag and put it in his pocket; he rolled his shirt over it so no one could see it.

He walked into the school. He drew short, ragged breaths, and looked for his victims in the narrow hallways. They were empty now, but he saw a girl walking towards the bathroom…

"What the hell you looking at, faggot?" she said. It was Ashley Wilson, captain of the cheer leading squad and the most popular girl in school. The shooter pulled out the gun and a shot rang out.

"Holy shit!" he heard Kenny yell at the end of the hall, the shooter shot at him and nailed Kenny in the stomach, then Scott Scase, a junior, came running towards the shooter. Another shot rang out and another person was dead.

"I hate you Kyle!" Kenny yelled, he then barfed up blood.

"Kenny, oh my God!" yelled Tammy and Wendy, who came running out of the bathroom to save Kenny. "You can't save him! I'll kill you all!" Kyle yelled then he shot Tammy in the arm, knocking her down.

"Kyle, I wish I didn't reject you like I did. I wish I was a better person to you and I actually considered going out with you. I was going to tell I would break up with Wendy for you, but I couldn't do it in high school. Oh, fuck, my stomach. Just drop the gun and let's all… let's all…" Kenny had died.

"No!" wailed Wendy. After a few minutes, Kyle dropped the gun and walked away, and then a sudden pain hit his back. He didn't get knocked down, but it still hurt. He looked and saw Wendy attacking him with her fists. Kyle picked up the gun and shot Wendy in the leg.

"Such a pretty girl," Kyle threw the gun backwards, "I didn't want you to die. I wanted to torture you first!" He had a sick smile on his face.

"Hey Kyle!" Kyle turned around, to see it was Kenny! Standing up and all bloody, "Die you sick son of a bitch!" Kenny then fired the gun and killed Kyle.

**A week later:**

"How did you come back?" Wendy asked, from her wheelchair. She would be in her wheelchair until her leg healed in 6 months.

"God gave me a second chance. He said 'Save who you can this time.' So I shot Kyle and you, me and Tammy lived. Scott died, though."

"Well, at least you killed Kyle for doing all that stuff. He didn't get one person on his list." Wendy said.

The police had told the two about Kyle's list. They were relieved that no one died on the list… until…

"Stan got shot the night before at his house. He died before the paramedics could arrive." The policeman had said.

Nothing would ever be the same without Kyle or Stan. Nothing would ever be the same at South Park High School ever again…

**A/N: The end is of this storyline is finally here. We will see what happens after the shooting and during the rest of the gang's adventures in High School right here! Check back for the next chapter!**


	7. Airplanes Pt 1

**A/N: Season 2 has arrived! South Park is still reeling from the shooting last year and is ready to forget, but not forgive. Scott Scase and Ashley Wilson are given a memorial in the back of the school and new freshmen are coming in. But with SPHS on edge, they don't know who to trust… still time for OC requests.**

**Freshmen POV:**

It has been 3 months after the shooting. Kenny had a scar on his stomach, it was in the shape of a crescent moon, but some people said it looked like a smile. It was a single, curved line, is how I can best describe it.

Wendy is walking on crutches. The doctors are calling her lucky and the physical therapist is calling her amazing for walking on crutches after 3 months when was supposed to be in a wheelchair for 6. She is going to school and dating Kenny.

Our new kids are:

Jeff and Kevin Bligh are the twins from Boston. They both are blonds and have blue eyes. They love baseball so they always have Red Sox hats or gear on. They're kinda a little obsessed with Boston.

Johnny King is a short, but stocky kid the Bay area of California. He has jet black hair that poofs up on the left side of the front of his head. He has crystal blue eyes and is willing to fight anyone for respect.

Collin Wilson is a kid with dirty blond hair and blue eyes with an orange ring around his pupil. He's skinny and tall and is going to tryout for the team when basketball season comes around.

**(A/N: I put a little of me in everyone of the boys, Jeff and Kevin are my sports side (go Red Sox!) Johnny King is who I want to be and Collin is who I am.)**

Ivy DeLore is a girl who talks a lot, when I say a lot, I mean like Bebe Stevens a lot! She always wears her black skinny jeans and a gray hoodie for the crappy Colorado weather. She has brown hair and bright blue eyes. She is tan for some reason… maybe she's from California…

Token Black is the only black kid in South Park. He has black hair, black eyes and will tryout for the football team. They say he should be on the basketball team because he's black and he should be good at basketball.

Craig Thomas is a quiet boy with blond hair and hazel eyes. He has a problem with flicking people off.

Tweek Tweak is a kid who used to be a jitterbug until her got meds and started drinking decaf. He will tryout for the football and basketball team.

Clyde Donavon is mostly like Craig but Clyde wants to be on the football team. He says he's too fat for basketball though…

And I'm Austin Morris. I have black hair, green eyes and I love basketball. I'm gonna be on the Harlem Globetrotters one day.

So it was my first day and I was making a book called "The Story of BoneBanditKonner" It's about a fanfiction writer. I wish I was like him… He's so cool…

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Collin bumped into a shorter, stockier kid. "Sorry, I'm kinda lost."

The shorter kid was about to punch Collin, but stopped when those words were spoken. "It's ok. Were you headed? I can't find room 204."

"That's where I'm going. Let's ask that guy in the orange parka." Collin said.

"Sure," Johnny said, completely agreeing with Collin.

The kid in the orange parka directed the pair to their room. "By the way, I'm Collin. Collin Wilson." "I'm Johnny King." The pair shook hands and became friends.

"Alright Class. I'm Mr. Johnson. I'll be your English teacher for the next year, but before I go any further, who here has written or is writing, a story or book?"

Collin raised his hand and so did Johnny. They weren't the only ones. A tan girl in a gray hoodie raised her hand. The trio were the only ones.

"Alright," Mr. Johnson said, "You three get into a group. The rest of you are getting a book report. You are to read 'The Outsiders' and you will give a 10 page book report on it, explaining all the characters names and everything that happened in the story, just make it 10 pages. If you copy from the book, I will fail you. Now you three will have to write a story, together. Now introduce yourselves, if you already haven't and get writing!"

"Fuck me in the ass and call me Aunt Mary." Johnny whispered. Ivy hit the boy lightly. "Already you're my favorite." Ivy said to Collin. Collin gave Johnny a smirk. "Hey, I can get girls, too. Watch." Johnny turned around to a black haired girl, "Hey, you wanna go out some time?"

"I'm already dating someone and that someone is a sophomore, so shut up, nerd."

"Great, I write a book about teenage love, she whoring around with a sophomore and I'M the bad guy?" Johnny said. Ivy laughed at Johnny's comment.

"What's your name?" Ivy asked. "Johnny King." "Collin Wilson." The two said at the same time.

"Why don't we just do this at my house and we just get to know each other this class?" Ivy asked and both of the boys nodded.

The three got to know each other and realized that they all got in trouble easy, talked a lot and all of them were from out of town.

"I'm from the Bay City!" Johnny announced with pride.

"I'm from the great state of Ohio!" said Collin.

"I'm from Vancouver." Ivy said, kinda sad.

"I bet you miss Canada," said Collin

Ivy nodded, and then the bell rang. Ivy got up and headed out of the room.

**That night…**

Collin knocked on the door of the address Ivy gave him. The knock was answered quickly by a portly woman with black hair and way too much blue eyeliner. "Ivy, you're friend is here!" The woman called a little trill in her voice. Ivy came down quickly and led Collin into her room. The walls were white, but you couldn't see that under all the posters. They weren't posters of boy bands or movie stars, but of Simple Plan, Five Finger Death Punch, Green Day and Kid Rock. Collin was starting to like Ivy… He looked over at Ivy to see her face buried in a manga comic. "So you like bunnies and rainbows?" Collin asked. No answer. "You're a girly girl." Collin said. Still no answer. "I love you." Collin said.

"Really?" Ivy asked, her eyes as big as saucers. Collin smiled, "Maybe. Maybe not, maybe so…" Ivy had a questioning face on… "What would you do if you did like me?" "I'd ask you out, you would slap me and go out with Johnny." Collin answered. "I would never go out with Johnny! He's too… sex orientated. But I kinda like you, Collin."

Collin did not expect this. He did what any sane person would do, "Will you go out with me?" "Of course. Can I get a hug?" Ivy asked. "Of course." Collin said smiling. They just hugged each other when Johnny came into the room. "Wow, what did I miss?" he asked. After that the trio got down to work on their story…

**Jeff's POV:**

My twin got a higher English score in 8th grade, so he got to be in a higher English class then me, so he didn't have to do a book report on some story about a kid named Ponyboy and a kid named Sodapop. I envy Kevin right now.

I hear there was a shooting in the school last year by some Jew and it killed a girl and a kid named Scott. But I don't care about last year. That was then, this is now…

**A/N: That's Part 1 of the Season premiere! You still have time to send in your OCs! But be quick about it! I'm about to start the next chapter! I'm going to go do it! I just about to make the document...**

**OCs:**

**Ivy DeLore is owned by AnimeMixDJ**

**Austin Morris, Johnny King, Kevin Bligh, Jeff Bligh, and Collin Wilson are owned by BoneBanditKonner (me) lol**


	8. Airplanes Pt 2

**A/N: My special guest today is Cartman! (Hey, Konner, what I don't understand is how I was on the death list when I only had one line last season, and that was to Wendy?) Cartman… You're stupid. (Shut the hell up, cracka.) Just read what I wrote. (Ok, fine. BoneBanditKonner doesn't own anything except Austin Morris, Johnny King, Collin Wilson and Jeff & Kevin Bligh and some new freshmen that will come in this episode. And I sleep with a nightlight and have a blankie. Wait, hey I don't do that! I hate you Konner!) Now that we've had a good laugh, on with the story!**

**Johnny POV:**

It was only a week after school started and Collin already had a girlfriend. I needed one and fast! I then found this girl names Jenny Thomas. She had red hair and green eyes and oh Jesus, she was sexy! I thought about asking her out, and then I found out about her boyfriend, Dante Williams. He's this big dude, who's the quarterback for the junior varsity football team. I guess things don't go well for me when it comes to girls. Back in Cali, I was a player. 2 girls at all times, I always said. They never would leave me over some other girl though; I didn't date the jealous type. But now I can barely get any girls! I can't even get a freshman! I guess nobody knows Johnny King yet… But they will… mark my words…

**Austin's Journal:**

We got some new freshmen today. Here they are:

**Jenny Thomas**, a cute girl with a shy personality. She likes football and rock music. Johnny King has a crush on her. Dante Williams is dating her

**Cody Fisher** a blond haired boy with green eyes and a knack for bullying. His best friend is Elijah Barkus.

**Elijah Barkus**, with eyes as green as his hair, this punk rocker is all about not fitting in. His best friend is Cody Fisher and he is dating Samantha Hicks.

**Samantha "Sam" Hicks** is a girl with an attitude. She has electric blue hair and brown eyes. Her best friend is Ivy DeLore and she is dating Elijah Barkus.

**Christine "Christy" Roy** is a girl who looks like (and will probably grow up to be) a Playboy bunny. She has blond hair and blue eyes. She has a crush on Johnny King and will do anything for him.

**4****th**** period, right before lunch:**

"Yo, Craig," Johnny whispered to the blond right next to him. "Do you think Jenny is hot?"

"Sure, why not." Craig said in his own nasally voice.

"Bro, I need help. I need to show I'm a good guy, so she'll break up with her horrible boyfriend for me." Said Johnny, knowing what Craig was going to say next.

"Try someone else 'cause she's never gonna break up with Dante for you."

"Yes, she will. If I'm quarterback for the football team and a few people put in some good words for me. I'm gonna try out for the football team, Craig, and you're gonna help me." Johnny said, confidently.

"Why do I always get sucked into this shit?" Craig asked no one in particular.

**Lunch:**

"Ivy, you're going out with Collin?" Bebe asked the girl.

"Yea, why?" Ivy asked. "Great, it's only the second day of the year, and the freshmen are already pairing off." Bebe said to her friends. Ivy noticed one of them was on crutches.

"That happened to you Wendy, even after the shooting, you and Kenny were still strong. Then you guys broke up for some reason." One of the girls said to the girl on crutches, Ivy guessed her name was Wendy. "Don't talk about it, Brittany." Wendy said, sadly.

"Hey, girls," a boy in an orange parka said, "How are you?"

"Hey, Kenny, this is Ivy, a new girl." Bebe said.

"Hey, wait," Wendy said, "Don't you hang out with that kid with the black hair and the cow lick?"

She was talking about Johnny, Ivy realized, "Yea, but he's mostly Collin's friend, I just have to do a project with him."

"I got held back in English, so, I got to be in the Stupid Sophomore English, but it's also Smart Freshmen English." Wendy said. Ivy laughed at the comment.

"Wait, so you and Kenny broke up last night?" Ivy asked.

"Yup, this moron broke up with this gem of a girl!" Bebe said, pointing to the boy in the parka and Wendy. "Oh, so _you're _the Kenny I've heard so much about." Ivy said.

"Yup, I'm the suave, handsome Kenny, there's Kenny Black, Token's little brother, but I'm the awesome Kenny." The boy said. Ivy laughed, "So you're going out with Collin right? He and his friend Johnny asked me for directions yesterday to Mr. Johnson's class. I hated Mr. Johnson, always making us write stories."

"That's why I like Mr. Johnson. I love writing stories. That's why I'm in Advanced English." Said Ivy.

"Ah, the stupid kid class. Well, for us. Smart class for you guys." Said Kenny.

"So, you want to sit with us at lunch?" Bebe asked. Ivy couldn't refuse to sit with the popular girls. And Kenny…

**After School:**

"Alright you maggots, this is tryouts for freshmen football, any of you who stand out, could be put on the sophomore team, or the junior varsity team. Some of you, most likely not, though, could be put on the Varsity team," the Coach stated, "King, you're going first for quarterback."

Johnny landed every single one of his passes into his receivers' arms. A few, about 4 were touchdowns. He then tried running plays, so his running backs did most of the work, but they were successful. Johnny did some fakes and mostly made up his own plays, since he didn't know the playbook.

"King, come here," the Coach asked, "King, you're better then my junior varsity starting QB, I want you to tryout with the juniors, three days from now, after school. Hopefully you don't have any plans, because tryouts last for four hours."

Johnny walked away from the tryouts, not exhausted, but happy. He was going to tryout for junior varsity. With enough practice, he could make varsity by his sophomore year! He was excited, so he got his bike, threw on his backpack and wheeled himself home.

**That Night:**

"No way, bro," Collin said, "No way, you're trying out for junior varsity. You got to be kidding!"

"Nope not kidding, bro! I'm trying out for Junior Varsity, you guys! I'm gonna be starting QB, if I nail the tryout!" said Johnny, happily. He was going to get Jenny Thomas in his arms once and for all!

"Don't get your hopes up; maybe the returning QB will nail his tryout too. He does have more experience." Ivy said, lying on her bed.

"Ivy, back in California, I was starting QB in middle school every year I went there. I've taken on 200 pound linemen. Oh, we had some fat people at our school. But man, I took them on and always won, we went undefeated under me for 45 games! Ever since I got there, we won the championship, undefeated! South Park hasn't gotten any championship since 1967 when we won a basketball championship. That will change under me! Johnny The King!"

"Your middle name is 'The'?" Ivy asked.

"Yea, so? My mom was drunk when she named me! When they said she could drink again, she drank! So I was named 'Johnny' after my father and 'The' because my mom thought it would be cool." Johnny said; he wasn't sad, he liked the family joke of his name and loved telling the story of how his name game to be.

"Oh, its 10:30, I'd better go. Gotta be home by 11." Johnny said.

"I gotta be home by midnight, so we got time to do something fun, Ivy." Collin said, smiling. "Well, I'll leave you to lovebirds to your fun," said Johnny, as he walked out the door.

Ivy kissed Collin, the pair fell on the bed, but before they could get any further- "I left my wallet." Johnny said, coming back in and getting his wallet.

"Hmm, perfect moment, ruined." Ivy said,

"Not entirely," Collin responded, kissing Ivy again.

**A/N: Awww, hope you like the ending (of this chapter) you guys, I'll write some more after I get some brownies! Whoever comments and gives me brownies will get an honorable mention in the next chapter and will also help me write faster!**


	9. Airplanes Pt 3

**A/N: No brownies. I hate you guys. I thought of the "Seeing Eye Dog" joke when these kids did the same thing at my pool. BTW My pool was demolished the other day. Flattened. Leveled, to make a new one in the field. But that pool was 35 years old! It had a history! But anyway, on with the story but by the way, this is a filler chapter, so read and be bored! NOW on with the story!**

**Austin's Journal:**

We got some black people at the school. No more Token Black being the only black kid I the school. We also got some white people, but they can say nigger and stuff like that.

**Trippers: **A gang in South Park who let's in blacks and whites. There leader is Terrence Herrings.

**Terrence "Supa Fly" Herrings: **A rich black kid from the NYC, he's the leader of the Trippers.

**Kris "K-Dub" Winston: **A white rapper that's best friend is Terrence Herrings. He's the second in command of the Trippers and is best friends with everyone.

**Jackson "Jax" Winston: **Also a white rapper who's brother is K-Dub. He's a Soldier in the Trippers, he is like Torrodd and loves to fight.

**Torrodd "Wacka Flocka" Carter: **A big black guy with good intentions. He's Supa Fly's bodyguard. He is also a Soldier, and is like Johnny King, he loves to fight.

**Lane Nukem: **A little white boy who hangs out with K-Dub and Jax. He's a Grunt, he doesn't like what the Trippers have become.

**Andrew "A-Rod" Rodriguez: **The only Grunt with a nickname. He's white and is good in riots, but hates what the Trippers have become and hates when white people say nigga.

**Jack Rodriguez: **His brother is A-Rod and he is an Outsider.

**Hierarchy:**

**Leader**

**Second-in-Command**

**Soldier**

**Grunt**

**Outsider**

I hope they don't take over the school…

**Johnny's POV:**

I was hanging out with Collin and these kids Jeff, Kevin and Austin when I heard someone yell, "You crackas get off our turf!" We looked down at our feet and realized we were at the back of the school. That's Tripper turf! We fought them the best we could, but blacks fight better then we do.

"What should we do with these crackas?" Torrodd asked Terrence, "I don't know, but there gonna pay for fighting us. Lane, A-Rod, Wacka, beat the shit out of these crackas."

Just as they were about to punch, the kid in the orange parka that helped Collin and me and a few other guys attacked the Trippers! One of the guys was really fat and had a red coat. There was also Craig! I went to help them but Collin put out his hand, signaling me to stop.

"Run, Niggers!" Craig yelled. Once all the Trippers ran away, Craig said, "We got to put together a counter gang. Somebody has to fight them, might as well be us."

"That's a good idea, Craig." The orange parka boy said, "Thanks Kenny." Craig said.

"Just to introduce all of us, this is Cartman, Clyde, Craig and I'm Kenny. We're putting together a counter gang for the Trippers, to fight them. Who's in?" asked Kenny.

I stepped forward, as did Collin and Jeff. "The rest of you can go home, or wherever you go after school." Kenny said.

We discussed names for the gang and settled on The Bullgods.

"Welcome to the Bullgods, kids."

000000000000000000000

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

"These shades, man, I can't see!" Torrodd said.

"It's ok, nigga, I be your Seeing Eye Dog," said K-Dub, "Woof, nigga Woof!"

"Those crackas don't what's coming to them, right Terrence?" asked Torrodd, still trying to find his way under his shades, having K-Dub as a Seeing Eye Dog isn't the safest thing to do, he was still barking, "Woof niggas!"

"No they don't. Those fucking crackas are dead. They have no clue what's coming to them." Terrence said, taking off Torrodd's shades and giving them back.

Terrence thought of a way to beat them up… but the "crackas" were doing the same thing…

000000000000000000000

"We got to beat them all up!" said Johnny. "How are we gonna do that? They're black!" said Cartman. "We got strategy on our part, we're gonna lead them into the gym and attack them from the bleachers so we have higher ground. We need to do it tomorrow because I'm going to my grandmother's for a week," said Kenny, "But, we need bait."

Everyone looked at Johnny.


	10. Airplanes Pt 4

"Mr. Tucker!" Mr. Johnson said.

"Would you like to share what you are talking about back there?"

"No, sir." Craig said, sadly. He had been caught asking Christy Roy to the dance. Christy Roy was pretty, but not my type. My type is Ivy DeLore. That's right; Kenny McCromick is dating Ivy DeLore. She broke up with Collin Wilson, well actually Collin broke up with her, but that's not the point. Wendy dumped me, so I am dating Ivy. That makes me happy that a nice girl like her could go out with a trash heap like me.

**Craig's POV**

I got caught asking Christy Roy to the dance, so I asked her after class. She took a long look at Johnny King and said, "Of course, Craig, I'll go to the dance with you.

I was happy, but confused of why she would look at Johnny and then tell me… I thought I had imagined it, but then I heard Johnny whisper to Collin Wilson, "Why was Christy staring at me?"

"She loves you, bro. Think about it, she tutored you in math, she made Dante back down when he wanted to fight. Face it, John, the Playboy Bunny is in love with you." Collin said to him. My heart sank. I thought Christy actually liked me, but I guess she's doing it to make Johnny jealous. I decided to talk to Clyde about it and I was sure he would help me.

"You're getting played dude." Clyde said.

"Well I fucking know that! That's why I came to you and not like Mr. Johnson or Collin! Because remember when Jenny played you? I thought you would have some tips to enjoying it. Playing the player or some crap like that."

"Let her show you off, let her kiss you, and then tell her, 'Oh, let's go into this closet and make out', that will make her squirm. If that is what you want." Clyde said.

"Of course! I love that idea Clyde! Thanks, bro!"

I turned away quickly, only because I later found out that there was a frown on my best friend's face. Only now, I know why.

**Ivy's POV:**

Ok, look, I started going out with Kenny McCromick when Collin broke up with me, so I hooked up with Kenny and we got caught by Wendy Testaburger, so Kenny got dumped and we became a couple after a few words, but mostly our mouths were together.

So the Kickoff Dance was that night, so I got this awesome pink dress, but it was a gown that went down to my ankles, so I cut it to about the middle of my thigh. It was a formal, so I couldn't go too far.

But… Kenny told me something that day… he said that he gave up his immortality to a boy named Stan Marsh. "So this Stan kid was alive!" I thought to myself. The boy got shot in the shooting, but then he came back and Kenny was nursing him to health. He showed Stan to Stan's parents and they were overjoyed and had Stan put right back into South Park High School. The attendance staff thought it was a sick prank, but when the parents called and said Stan was alive, they believed them.

It's not his dad was crazy? Right?

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

The dance had just started and he came in.

The whole dance stopped and took a breath.

He wasn't dead, he was alive and well, and he had just come into their gym. Stanley Marsh was alive! Kenny came up to the boy, hugged him and said, "Welcome back, man."

The whole party then got all the better, and worse. Depending on which person you asked.

**Craig's POV:**

I did what Clyde had said, I let her take me everywhere, let her kiss me. And then I dropped the bomb. "You wanna go to the janitor's closet?" I asked. "Why?" Christy said, utterly confused. "So we can make out." I said, talking over the loud hip-hop that was playing. "S-s-sure, c-c-Craig." She said, voice trembling.

We got into the closet and I locked the door. I kissed her and she barely kissed me back, she then broke away and said, "Craig, I'm doing this to make Johnny jealous. Not for you to have your way with me, you dumb prick."

"I'm sorry, but I got you there, Christy, I knew you were playing me the second you looked at Johnny when I asked you out. I did this so you would admit it. I may be a prick, but I sure as hell ain't dumb." I said, only later realizing I said, "ain't", my dad always told me, "'Ain't', ain't a word."

So I guess I did look dumb, but I unlocked the closet, only later to find out she would be needing it again, and a few other people…

**Dante's POV:**

I looked at Jenny to find her with that shitty Johnny King.

That bastard takes my quarterback spot and takes my girl? He's dead meat.

"I was only talking to him," she says, but I don't buy it. I swing a punch at Johnny; he quickly moves out of the way and hits me in the nose, causing it to bleed. He then kicks me in the nuts and I topple over. After that, he kicks me in the chest for good measure. Jenny said she breaks up with me and I'm in too much pain to care. She then walks off with Johnny King to the janitor's closet.

**Jenny's POV:**

"I only date starting quarterbacks, Johnny, think you can handle that?" I said to him in to him in the janitor's closet. We locked the door so no one would get in. I kiss him and a spark flies from my lips to his. We were meant to be.

His hand moved up my shirt and… well, I leave the rest to your imagination.

** Johnny's POV:**

I just had sex with Jenny Thomas, right there in the janitor's closet. I went to Mr. Johnson, because I wondered what it would be like with Jenny and me after this, or if it was just a one night stand.

"You have to ask the girl, Johnny. It's not 'one size fits all' in this world. If you want a real relationship, then good for you! But if she wants it as only a one night stand, you have to respect that. Dante came to me with the same problem when he was a freshman, but he lost the girl because she wanted it to be a one night stand and he wanted something more. So he forced the girl to do it and she turned into Jenny Thomas. So Johnny, tread carefully in those waters, Jenny has gone out with many a man in her time, so be careful." After Mr. Johnson finished his spiel, he turned and went back to the dance to be a chaperone. We were in his classroom because I wanted some privacy to tell him all this.

"Well," I thought, "Time to go to Jenny."

I talked to her and she said she would love something more, but she had to wait, because she told her parents that she loved Dante, even though Dante was abusing her. So now she had to break it all to her parents and hopefully have Dante locked up. So all I had to do was wait. And Johnny The King just can't do that.

I went up and kissed Jenny and said, "Let's just start dating now and tell your parents later."

She told me she had to tell her parents first.

I guess Johnny The King does wait…

**Collin's POV:**

I hooked up with Christy Roy! I win! I broke up with Ivy for a good reason! I knew something possessed me that day! Ha ha! I think I really am shallow!

But, Christy just grabbed me, kissed me and took me to the janitor's closet, which I later found out is that Johnny lost his virginity in it. I don't know about Jenny though…

But she dragged me to the janitor's closet and I kissed her whole freaking body, from her clit to her nipple! I'm gangster!


	11. War is Brewing

**A/N: This is it. South Park High School got Stan Marsh back. How does South Park react to Stan coming back, and how do they react to Elijah Barkus and Cody Fisher putting together a gang all their own? Will the Bullgods befriend them, or will Elijah and Cody notify the Trippers about the Bullgods' ambush?**

**A/N: Also, if you want the full story on "Airplanes Pt. 4", go to .com and check out my blog for the full details on Collin and Ivy's break up, Kenny cheating on Wendy and Kenny and Ivy's love. Just check out konner91210's blog to get the full story. Now on with South Park High School, the most Degrassi-like South Park story in the world!**

**Chapter 11:**

**The War is Brewing**

Collin breathed slowly and went up to Christy.

"Hey, Christy, are we like going out or something?" Collin asked. "Of course, Collin, I'm over Johnny, so we can go out. Hey how about you and me go back to the janitor's closet during our study hall?" she asked. Collin, of course, said yes and when they got to the janitor's closet, it would've taken a crowbar to pull them apart.

This wasn't Christy making Johnny jealous; this was Christy actually loving someone. Collin Wilson teamed the infamous player, Christy Roy, and Craig couldn't be more jealous of his fellow Bullgod.

"Ok, men, last night was the dance, and yesterday we planned to take down the Trippers. So here we go. Johnny you know the drill." Kenny would say.

Johnny would nod and run into Tripper territory and punch Kris Winston, the second in command, and run away. This, of course, would make every Tripper follow him. Johnny would run into the gym and whisper to his Bullgods, "They're coming!"

Kenny would get out some eggs to keep the Trippers distracted, while the rest of the Bullgods beat them up. Kenny knew it was easy said than done, so after he threw all two dozen eggs, he would attack the Trippers as well. This was Kenny's master plan and he planned to use it to get a foothold in the Trippers.

Kenny McCormick knew war was coming, but he didn't know from which side…

"Alright, Elijah, let's talk to the Trippers and tell them what we found out." Cody said to his best friend. They walked over to the Trippers, then, out of nowhere, Johnny King came and punched Kris! "Shit!" Kris yelled, he then proceeded to chase after him with all the Trippers behind him. Johnny easily out ran all the Trippers, but not Cody. Cody tackled Johnny to the ground and beat him up until the Trippers came.

They invited Elijah and Cody to become honorary Trippers, but they refused, saying, "We got other business to attend to."

The pair went to the gym and announced that they had beaten up Johnny King and were making their own gang to combat the Trippers and the Bullgods. They then went to find someone who would join a gang like that.

Alright, Austin here…again. I got the final list of freshmen, too bad they missed the Kickoff Dance… but here they are:

**Kurt Page **is a boy with utter charisma, he loves to fight and could hold his own against Johnny King.

**Chris Page **is Kurt's twin brother. Great, more freshmen twins, at least they don't look alike.

**Greg Johnson **is Mr. Johnson's son. Being 33, Mr. Johnson had this boy when he was 19. Greg loves to be Greg, which means talking on his cell phone and making out with girls.

**Chester Marcelo **is a dirty greaser with a knack for bulling, mostly like Cody Fisher and Elijah Barkus.

Well, that's about it. That's all the freshmen we got, now. Hopefully next year we'll get some more, I would like to bully someone… I mean… show them the ropes…

The school couldn't believe that Stan Marsh is alive. Tammy was the one that couldn't believe it. She hugged Stan right after Kenny did at the Kickoff Dance, but after that, she was a little afraid to talk to him. After about a week, Stan went up to Tammy and said, "Tammy, I still love you, you want to go out sometime?"

After that, Tammy wasn't afraid to talk to the little boy who died.

Others, however, were afraid that Stan Marsh was back. The Trippers were afraid that they might be knocked off their throne as kings of the school. The Bullgods didn't worry them as much; they figured they would just pick apart the Bullgods one by one, but Stan would do the same. And now, with Elijah and Cody targeting them and recruiting people for a gang, they were afraid they would align with the Bullgods and destroy the Trippers as a whole.

_But they sold out the Bullgods, _Kris thought, he was in deep thought about how the Trippers could be overthrown. He knew that this new gang would be like Wolf's Bane to the Trippers, because Elijah had said something after they attacked Johnny, "We've got a gang to destroy." It was after Cody said, "We have some business to attend to."

That's what scared Kris. He kept on telling himself that they were talking about the Bullgods, but they weren't and Kris knew it.

Cody and Elijah had recruited an entire gang, and they were ready to face the Bullgods and the Trippers. Chester, Kurt, Chris, Greg and Kevin Bligh were all in the gang. Jeff's own brother went to the new gang. Kevin knew that war was brewing and that it could tear apart the school and his relationship with his brother could be destroyed as well. This was a bad move, and he knew what was coming, the new gang, called the Wolves, would be, as Kris had described, Wolf's Bane to the Trippers.

War was coming, and it was Kevin Bligh himself, who provoked it.

**A/N: Whoa, that was intense, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and the long author's note, but I was very satisfied with all the stuff I packed into this one chapter. The counter on my computer says that I have 1042 words! Crap! Short chapter!**


End file.
